Power Rangers Heroic Warriors
Power Rangers Heroic Warriors is the first installment of the Alternate Power Rangers Era. Synopsis 16,000 years ago, an evil empire from outer space attacks the planet Earth. Than, an alien by the name of Heroimus save the Earth where he sealed the DeceptiTerror Empire away. In the present, the DeceptiTerror Empire returns to conquer Earth, again. Luckily, Heroimus being in five young humans to become an team of heroes know as the Power Rangers Heroic Warriors. They later gets a new member, the Gold Heroic Warrior Ranger, gain new zords and powers while also battling fearsome new villains. Characters Rangers * Mitchell "Mitch" Starkinson/Red Heroic Warriors Ranger * Bobby "Bob" Mclver/Blue Heroic Warriors Ranger * Cleo Parks/Yellow Heroic Warriors Ranger * Damian Banner/Green Heroic Warriors Ranger * Rachel Mclver/White Heroic Warriors Ranger * Wyatt Parkinson/Gold Heroic Warriors Ranger Allies * Heroimus * Dr. Andrew "Andy" Mclver Villains DeceptiTerror Empire * Emperor Terrorimus * Princess Terrorella * Commander Boltox * Bax * Deceptiborgs Monsters * Minotaurazhar (1) * Gargoyleizer (2) * Slicer (3) * Zavok the Hunter (4) * * * * * * * Arsenal * Heroic Warrior Morpher * Golden Warrior Morpher * Heroic Blade * Heroic Blasters * Super Heroic Warrior Blaster ** Heroic Warrior Blaster *** Phoenix Blade *** Shark Bazooka *** Cheetah Daggers *** Bear Blasters *** Hawk Bowgun ** T-Rex Sword * Heroic Cycles Zords & Megazords * Heroic Warrior Ultrazord ** Super Heroic Warrior Megazord *** Heroic Warrior Megazord **** Phoenix Heroic Warrior Zord **** Shark Heroic Warrior Zord **** Cheetah Heroic Warrior Zord **** Bear Heroic Warrior Zord **** Hawk Heroic Warrior Zord ** Warriorsaurus Megazord *** T-Rex Heroic Warrior Zord *** Velociraptor Heroic Warrior Zord * Dolphin Heroic Warrior Zord * Eagle Heroic Warrior Zord * Lizard Heroic Warrior Zord * Wasp Heroic Warrior Zord * Panda Heroic Warrior Zord * Starfish Heroic Warrior Zord Episodes # An Heroic Beginning Pt. 1 - 16,000 years ago, an alien named Heroimus has sealed away an evil empire know as the DeceptiTerror Empire away. In the present, the DeceptiTerror Empire has returns and start to conquer Earth again. Than, five teenagers battles the Deceptiborgs with martial arts. Than, Heroimus save them when they was about to be kills by Emperor Terrorimus. Than, they become the Power Rangers Heroic Warriors where they are put to the ultimate test when Emperor Terrorimus sent in Minotaurazhar to attacks the city. # An Heroic Beginning Pt. 2 - As the Rangers start working together, they start to soon to become powerful. Than, Emperor Terrorimus sent in Gargoyleizer to battles the Rangers. Meanwhile, Bob and Rachel try to hide their Rangers identities from their father, Dr. Andrew "Andy" Mclver. # Mitch's Challenges - When Mitch find himself troubles when he is challenge by Commander Boltox with a new monster, Slicer. The Rangers try to find him. But, they are forced to battles Princess Terrorella. # Hunting Seasons - When the Rangers begins searching for the missing Dolphin Zord, they find themselves being hunted down by Zavok the Hunter who also hunting down the Dolphin Zord. # A Blue Streak ''- # ''Noising Sounds - # Go for the Green - # Something Mysterious - # White Light - # Yellow Ranger to the Rescue ''- # ''Bax - # Gold Powers Pt. 1 - # Gold Powers Pt. 2 - # Wyatt's Choices - # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Clam Before the Battle - # The End Pt. 1 - # The End Pt. 2 - # The End Pt. 3 -